Caliente y frío
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Geese está muerto, y eso Billy lo sabe perfectamente. Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen por completo a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Esta historia, aunque tarde, participa en el Segundo Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters. Dedicada con todo el amor de mi corazón al Billy Squad, gracias por hacer de mi 2016 un año lleno de hermosa demencia._

* * *

Billy dejó salir un suspiro antes de juntar sus manos en un afán de calentárselas. No llevaba guantes porque no tenía planeado pasar mucho tiempo fuera del apartamento, apenas había caminado un par de cuadras para llegar a la tienda más cercana y comprarse unas cuantas cervezas y quizá algo de comer. El frío había llegado recientemente a South Town, aunque la nieve apenas se dejaba caer en copos ligeros que se le pegaban a la bandana y al rostro. Gruñó antes de sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta del apartamento, con tan mala suerte que la bolsa de plástico se rompió y las latas cayeron al suelo. Maldijo en voz alta al tiempo que se apresuraba a recogerlas, mirándolas no sin cierto desdén: No había conseguido de la marca que más le gustaba y al final, harto, optó por lo primero que encontró. Lo importante es que fuera cerveza y tuviera mucho alcohol…

 _Alcohol_

El señor Geese lanzaría a la basura aquellas latas si alguien se hubiese atrevido a llevárselas. Él sólo bebía whisky del caro, y tal recuerdo le hizo sonreír un poco antes de quedarse paralizado. ¿Por qué había pensado en eso tan de repente? Sería tal vez por la fecha, después de todo la Navidad era prácticamente el día de la nostalgia. O podía ser, también, por el hecho de que aparte de Navidad, era su cumpleaños. Lilly lo había llamado en la mañana para ser la primera (y, hasta el momento, la única) en felicitarlo:

—Deberías venir a verme —dijo ella, medio en broma, medio en serio. Billy torció la boca, no le gustaba tocar el tema de salir de la ciudad, aunque no hubiese nada ni nadie que lo retuviera. Del otro lado de la línea, ella continuó hablando —. Hace algo de frío, así que supongo que allá está igual. ¡No olvides ponerte un suéter!

Siempre había sido así, a él nunca le interesó demasiado su cumpleaños y era ella quien se encargaba de despertarlo temprano para darle un abrazo fuerte y obsequiarle algún detalle por pequeño que fuera.

—Me encantaría que vieras el árbol de Navidad que conseguí, quedarías impresionado… ¡Es enorme! —continuó, y Billy no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, escéptico. Nunca había visto árbol más grande ni despampanante que el que se colocaba en el lobby de Howard Connection, un árbol que no se podía comparar con ningún otro tanto por el tamaño como por la elegancia y pulcritud con el que era adornado.

La jovencita había continuado hablándole de otras cosas hasta que se despidieron, no sin antes hacerle una pregunta que tardó un poco en formular, como si dudara:

—¿Estarás bien?

Probablemente no, pero desde luego que él no respondió eso. Sabía por qué se lo decía, tenía que ver con algo (alguien, mejor dicho) que necesitaba sacarse de la mente por un momento nada más.

En cuanto colgó, destapó la primera lata de cerveza y se la llevó a la boca con apremio. El líquido se sintió refrescante por lo que apuró su contenido, pensando en que no habría nada mejor que hacer que encender el televisor y ver alguna película aburrida. La ciudad estaría prácticamente vacía, todo mundo estaría en casa resguardándose del frío y conviviendo en familia. Niños destapando regalos…

Entrecerró los ojos. South Town había sido su tierra prometida, la tierra donde trabajaría en algo que le gustaba (¿a quién no le gusta golpear tipos, después de todo?) y ganaría mucho dinero para mandarle a Lilly y que ella se comprase todo lo que quisiera. Y justo eso había sido, o al menos al inicio: Gastaba el dinero a manos llenas, parecía que jamás se le iba a terminar. Bastaba un movimiento de la enguantada mano de Geese para indicarle que tomase todo lo que le gustaba de las tiendas. Sus cumpleaños se resumían en idas de compras con el señor, siempre en los mejores centros comerciales y con Ripper y Hopper tras ellos, cargando con bolsas llenas de ropa, relojes y demás accesorios. Sin embargo, Geese no lo dejaba usar el dinero de su salario para esas nimiedades: Era él quien se encargaba de obsequiárselas como una forma de celebración, y también con el afán de despejarse la mente del trabajo acompañando a un Billy adolescente a donde él quisiera.

De haberse tratado de algún otro empleado, probablemente hubiese recibido alguna tarjeta firmada a nombre de la empresa y algún detalle practico, pero elegante; sin embargo, con Billy nunca fue así: Los regalos en su cumpleaños eran de todo tipo, entre zapatos de marcas reconocidas y trajes para las reuniones, y no podía quejarse porque el gusto de su jefe era excelente. Al señor Geese nunca le terminó de gustar su estilo de vestir, tampoco la música que escuchaba ni que prefiriese una motocicleta a un automóvil. Lo llevaba con su sastre privado para que le tomase medidas y elaborara trajes hechos a su forma. Recordó la primera vez que fueron juntos a aquel estudio, lo mucho que le costó quedarse quieto mientras un anciano y sus ayudantes le pasaban la cinta métrica alrededor del cuerpo, y la sonrisa complacida de su jefe al verlo por fin en ropa formal. Cuando pasó las manos por sus hombros y bajó, Billy tuvo un escalofrío, y más al escuchar un _"Luces muy bien"_ , de boca de su patrón. Era tan joven en aquel entonces, ¿cómo no le iban a temblar las piernas en cuanto sintió el aliento caliente del mayor contra su mejilla? Y él lo notó, claro que lo notó: No en vano era su jefe, el que sabía todo, el que tenía ojos y oídos por toda la ciudad. Podía ver a través de él, podía ver el movimiento en su garganta al tragar saliva en cuanto se le acercaba de más, disfrutaba avergonzarlo, poner en evidencia aquello que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar.

Geese no hubiese permitido que su cumpleaños pasara desapercibido: Le habría pagado a Lilly un pasaje en primera clase, en el primer vuelo que saliera de Inglaterra, para que estuviera con él. Habría mandado a Ripper a comprarle un pastel y Billy se burlaría de ver a tremendo hombretón con algo tan dulce entre las manos. Hopper habría reservado algún buen lugar en un restaurante caro y exclusivo, porque no importaba que tan llenos estuvieran, siempre habría espacio para una reservación de última hora si provenía de Howard Connection.

Billy sonrió de lado antes de acurrucarse en el sofá, mirando el departamento vacío. Ya nada quedaba de aquellos tiempos: El señor Geese, _su_ señor Geese, estaba muerto y enterrado. Nada de lo que hiciera lo haría regresar. Y sólo una pregunta llegaba a su mente en ese momento: ¿Por qué había tenido que morir antes que él? ¿Por qué cuando ya había imaginado una vida a su lado, sirviéndolo, acompañándolo?

Prefirió cerrar los párpados y dejarse llevar por la baja temperatura (al demonio con la promesa de ponerse suéter) y los recuerdos. Sería una Navidad fría.

* * *

 _Ni cumplo en la fecha de entrega ni en el límite de palabras, pero agh, no supe ni cómo terminé explayándome. Algún día escribiré un Geese/Billy bonito y hard, será mi propósito de año nuevo. ¡Felices fiestas a todos los que participan en esta sección!_


End file.
